A New Tale
by helpfuldeath
Summary: A new kids moves into town and decides to a little chaos in nicks life. I'm shit at summaries so ya know... sorry about it. if you read this please review. I don't write very often to please be gentle. its also yaoi so... if its not your cup off tea move on. Nothing is mines but the OC. Rated M for my language so... yah.


**_Chapter 1_**

What's up. The names Solo. Just Solo. Why you may ask. The answer is simple; no one can say my name correctly… ever. So I made it a policy to just make every one call me Solo. Short, simple, and memorable, just like me. I'm joking! … ish… but I digress. Like I was saying, the names Solo and todays my first day at St. Richards High School. It's supposed to be this prestigious school here in New Orleans or something like that. I was never one for reputations and shit like that, was never my thing… ya know?

So as it was my first day of school it was a VERY special day (hear the sarcasm?). And like any other special day that I've had, I greeted it with as much bitching and moaning as I could possibly give it.

"Who ever invented school needs to be tortured and shot." I grumbled as I walked into a gothic like school. You know those schools you see on movies that look all mid evil and shit. The ones with gargoyles hanging on each side of the main doors, everyone wearing uniforms, big hedges out in the front to display how wealthy the place is, and all that other crap that screamed stereotypical private school. Yah, it's like that, minus the gargoyles.

 _I'm SO gonna Love it here._ I thought sarcastically as I walked through the huge wooden front doors to get to the main office. _What is this? Old England or something?_ I rolled my eyes looking around. It was a long corridor full of other students, in full: black, red and white plaid uniform, walking back and forth or standing with a group of what I'd assume were their friends. A few adults I assumed were the teachers where milling around watching over us. Doors leading to a class lined the hallway. Dark gray almost reddish lockers lined the walls. Posters lined the walls or on the lockers advertising one thing or another, nothing I deemed important.

When I finally found the main office, which took me fifteen minutes mind you, I was happier than a kid being told they're being taken to Disney (Hey! It was stressful finding it! You try doing it with a case of social anxiety (and no ding dongs it doesn't mean I can't go out it just means I'm uncomfortable with going out.)). But I walked in to the office as casually as I could without showing how absolutely elated I was from finding this place. It was like any other school office. A few uplifting quotes with cats on them where here and there on the walls, plain white walls, glass that looked out to show the real world, a few desk in front of some doors with older ladies typing away.

"Welcome to Saint Richards Private School." Another older lady with snow white hair said happily as she appeared from a side door that she left opened to display a supply closet. "How may I help you?"

"I'm the new transfer student, Solo." I said smiling back. "I was hoping if you could help me get my schedule."

"No problem, all I need is your whole name." She said kindly. Once I told her my whole name (you lot do NOT need to know it!) she started typing away. "I'll have it for you in a jiffy."

 _Jiffy?_ I thought laughing. _Who in the hell says jiffy anymore?_

"You're lucky I don't call your mother for this Gautier." An older balding man said as he walked out of his office followed by a tall lanky guy wearing a grotesque aloha shirt.

No, he wasn't just tall… he was a fucking giant! He had to have been over six foot. On top of his head was shaggy dark brown hair swept to one side to keep out of his face. Under his hair was a chiseled face holding two deep blue eyes… Damn those eyes though... anyways.

I also noticed that he wasn't wearing the god awful uniform the other students were wearing, not that what he was wearing was any better. He had on a hideous orange, red and black buttoned up aloha shirt. Loose fitting jeans, probably because the only pants that would cover his ankles where twice his size. Hell the only thing that remotely nice on him where his beat up converse, and that's saying something.

"It was just a little argument Mr. Russel." The tall student said as he looked down on my new principal. "It's no big deal."

"And if this ended up like any of your other 'arguments' Mr. Gautier?" Mr. Russel asked with a glare. "Then what?"

"Isn't that your job to decide?" The tall guy said with a smirk.

"You keep it up Nick." Mr. Russel growled. "And you're out of this school."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Russel. I'll be a good boy." The Nick guy said with fake innocence. "Don't punish lil ole me."

"Get. Out." Mr. Russel growled seething as he pointed to the door that led to the hallway.

"No problem vieux." Nick grinned before he turned and walked out.

"Sorry about that little show." The lady said as she finally passes me my schedule. "Problem child."

"Can yall's say that out loud?" I asked shocked.

"Just think of it as a heads up." She said looking at me in the eyes. "That child is bad news and you'd be wise to steer clear of him."

"Got it…" I said slowly. "Thanks…"

"No problem." She smiled brightly. "Now shoo or you'll be late for your first day."

"Yah, thanks again…" I said before I walked out.

This'll be an interesting year… Fuck

 ** _FIN_**

Translations

Vieux- old man


End file.
